Nuestros sentimientos
by LadyPV
Summary: Ryuuji se siente confundido cuando se entera que sus compañeros tratan de juntar a Taiga con Kitamura, podra aclarar sus sentimientos y Taiga le corresponda.
1. Chapter 1

NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

Este es mi primer fan-fic espero y les sea de su agrado.

Toradora! Y todos los personajes no me pertenecen.

Esta historia empieza después del capítulo 16 del anime. Bueno más que primer capítulo es lo que paso en el 17, en el siguiente capítulo empezare la historia.

Capítulo 1

En el tiempo que Taiga fue suspendida por la pelea que tuvo contra Kanou-Senpai no he hablado con Kushieda y así pasaron los días hasta que Taiga regreso a la escuela, Kitamura había creado un programa de llamado "Animando tu amor" que se escuchaba en toda la escuela a la hora del descanso, él ahora era llamado el Dios de los corazones rotos.

¿El dios de los corazones rotos? ¿Qué es eso? – me pregunto Taiga

Pues gracias a su declaración, Kitamura se volvió el santo del amor… Se volvió una especie de figura religiosa para todo aquel que quiere confesar su amor – le conteste. Dicen que Kitamura les quita la mala suerte. Algo así como la leyenda del dios de la buena suerte para los corazones rotos – le conteste

¿Eh? Qué tontería. ¿Cómo es posible que en nuestra escuela crean en tantas supersticiones? – me contesto ella mientras comió otro bocado de su bento.

Por cierto, Taiga está muy amable hoy – Noto le pregunto a Taiga

¿Te diste cuenta? Así es, estoy siendo buena – Ella le respondió – soy una niña buena porque casi es navidad. Después de todo, Santa- san nos está mirando

Ah! ¿Era por eso? ¿Eres tonta? No puedo creer que aun creas en Santa-san. Ni pareces tú – decía Ami mientras esta recargada en la cabeza de Taiga – en verdad eres rara. ¿Paso algo durante tu suspensión? ¿Una señal de muerte? ¿Vas a morir mañana?

¿Por qué tengo que morir mañana? – se levantó Taiga

Ya cálmense – les decía a las dos.

Luego de los odiados exámenes será navidad, el momento que todos esperamos. Ahora un anuncio del consejo estudiantil, después de la celebración de Nochebuena, habrá una fiesta de navidad en el gimnasio. Tienen que venir en pareja ¿Problemas de amor? ¿No te atreves a invitar a ese alguien especial? ¿Por qué no aprovechas esa noche romántica para invitar a esa persona por la que sientes algo? – Anuncio Kitamura en el altavoz.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la casa en el camino Taiga decía – Estas es una gran oportunidad Ryuuji para que invites a Minori a la fiesta de Noche buena.

¿Eh? – dije

Nada de ¿Eh? ¡Ya tienes que declararte de una vez! - Decía Taiga molesta

¿Declararme? No puedo hacer eso – conteste

Tienes que hacerlo, es nochebuena. Soy el ángel del amor, soy la niña santa de la navidad y el modelo para ser buena. Para mejorar tu vida amorosa me convertiré en Cupido – Taiga me decía

No gracias – conteste

Al otro día después de que Haruta nos contara su sueño raro que tuvo sobre la fiesta de navidad. Kitamura dijo – tenemos que decidir quiénes serán los encargados de la fiesta.

Deberías encárgate de la fiesta Taiga, además tú amas la navidad – dijo Noto

Si todos me lo piden, no tengo otra opción. Ayúdame, perro lleno de azúcar – contesto ella mientras reía y me señalaba – Minorin ven con nosotros

Lo siento, Minorin no puede aceptar, es que no estoy de ánimos para una fiesta de navidad, no es un buen momento para que me divierta – contesto ella – es que falle en el partido y por mi culpa perdimos por eso si voy a la fiesta y me divierto en este momento no creo que los otros miembros me sigan admirando, además tengo que entrenar para un partido que tenemos después de Año Nuevo.

No tienes que ayudar, solamente tienes que venir a la fiesta – le dije a Kushieda

No iré a la fiesta – dijo muy cortante ella

En todo caso yo les ayudare – Ami nos dijo

Después de eso nos pusimos de acuerdo para estudiar para los exámenes con "las notas de aniki" en el restaurante al que siempre vamos con Kitamura y los demás. Cuando llegamos al restaurante nos enteramos que Kushieda se había tomado el día.

Sera que Minorin nos está evitando, la invite para estudiar con nosotros y me dijo que no porque iba a trabajar era una excusa entonces, la relación que tienes ahora con ella es diferente a la de antes no sé cómo la puedo apoyar ahora – dijo Taiga antes de que llegaran Noto, Haruta, Kitamura y Kihara.

Noto nos dijo como sentarnos él y Haruta se sentaron una a la del otro mientras yo me sentaba a lado de Kihara y en otra mesa Taiga y Kitamura se sentaron juntos. Noto pregunto si queríamos bebidas y Kitamura se ofreció a traerlas, pero Noto le dijo a Taiga que lo acompañara me di cuenta de que él estaba tramando algo y no me gustaba.

¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? – le dije

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto el

No te hagas el tonto, porque intentas juntar a Taiga con Kitamura – le conteste molesto

Ah! Te diste cuenta, quisiera que nos ayudaras no se te hace una bonita pareja Taiga y el, además Kitamura aún debe estar triste por el rechazo de aniki. ¿No crees que un nuevo amor lo cure? A Taiga le gusta Kitamura es obvio y dudo que tú no te hayas dado cuenta – Noto me decía

Por un momento me quede pensando – Se equivocan – les dije – ah lo siento no es nada me quedaron viendo y ya no dijeron nada.

Después de eso me quede pensando en lo que me habían dicho y me sentía molesto pero no sabía porque estaba confundiéndome no lo entiendo – estaba pensando cuando Kihara me hablo

Takasu, ellos están equivocados ¿verdad? ¿tú crees que Taiga y Maruo hagan bonita pareja? Yo pienso que no – me dijo ella

Ah pues no sé, tal vez es muy repentino – le conteste

¿Verdad? Verdad que sí, yo les dije a todos pero no me escuchan, les dije que no sería divertido que él y ella salieran juntos. Y además todos dicen que eres amable y te gusta cuidar de los demás, pero en verdad te gusta Taiga, ¿no? Yo te apoyare en eso, en serio – Kihara me dijo

A ti te gusta Kitamura…. – le decía cuando me interrumpieron porque le estaban llamando

Takasu no debes rendirte – me dijo ella mientras se alejaba

Me quede pensando que si me gusta Taiga, pues claro que me gusta pero no del sentimientos románticos o ¿Si? Ah! esto es tan confuso


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

Capítulo 2

Desde ese noche no he dejado de pensar sobre lo que me dijo Kihara, nos hemos estado reuniendo en el mismo lugar para estudiar para los exámenes y en todas esas ocasiones Noto a tratado de juntar a Taiga con Kitamura.

En la escuela estábamos haciendo unos adornas para la fiesta de navidad mientras yo estaba con Noto y Haruta

Takasu-kun que me dice nos ayudaras a juntar a Taiga y Kitamura – Noto me pregunto

No creo que sea bueno meterse en la vida amorosa de las personas – conteste algo molesto – si Taiga se llega a enterar se va a molestar, bueno aunque yo estoy ayudando en su vida amorosa, pero no es lo mismo que está haciendo Noto o ¿sí? – pensé

Pero ¿Por qué?, dime acaso no quieres que Kitamura sea feliz, además a Taiga no parece disgustarle o será ¿acaso que a ti te gusta Taiga? – pregunto

No, ya te dije simplemente no está bien meterse en la vida de los demás – dije cansado

Está bien, como tú digas – dijo – Por cierto porque no ayudas a Ami-chan con unos adornos está en el almacén

Me levante y me dirigí al almacén, Kawashima estaba sentada atando unas campanitas a un hilo, me acerque a ella y le dije – no lo estás haciendo bien se van a desatar, déjame ayudarte

Ah~ que fastidio ya me canse de hacer esto – dijo mientras se estiraba y se acostaba en las colchonetas – Takasu-kun dime estás de acuerdo en seguir jugando a la casita con Taiga y Minori

Ha! Yo no estoy jugando a la casita de donde sacas esa idea Kawashima – conteste molesto

Pues está muy claro, tu cuidas a Taiga como a una hija y ahora estas molesto porque otro hombre aparte de ti se está metiendo en su vida, porque sabes que por más que la atesores ella nunca llegara a ser tuya, ella es tu trofeo inalcanzable al que no puedes tocar – dijo – pero tú ya tienes a Minori, aunque por lo visto también con ella las cosas no van bien

Yo no sé de qué estás hablando Taiga no es como mi hija y no estoy molesto porque otro hombre está entrando a su vida, simplemente es que me molesta que quieran meterse en la vida amorosa de las personas – conteste molesto

Creo que tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso o ¿sí? – dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta

Me quede inmóvil por un rato era molesto seguir pensando en eso, no logra aclarar mis ideas. Después de eso me dirigí al salón para buscar a Taiga ya era la hora del descanso y tenía que darle su bento, pero cuando entre al salón vi que ella estaba platicando con Kitamura, lo cual se me hizo algo extraño porque ella pudiera hablar con él sin que le diera un ataque de nervios, pero a la vez me molesto un poco, me acerque a donde estaban ellos.

Ah! Ryuuji, dame mi bento que me estoy muriendo de hambre, apresúrate – dijo mientras me extendía su mano – ah, lo siento tengo que ser niña buena ahora – me sonrió y dijo – vamos a comer juntos que ya tengo hambre, si por favor

Yo me sorprendí por cómo me lo pidió, me sonroje un poco – claro aquí tienes tu bento – mientras le extendía la mano para dárselo, como me sonroje voltee a otro lado para que ella no me viera

Taiga sonrió y me dijo – gracias – y jalo de la manga de mi chaqueta para sentarnos – vamos a comer

Si – dije mientras la seguía

Kitamura era el único que nos acompañaba a comer, porque Kushieda había dicho una excusa para no estar cerca

Hoy va a ser la ultima sesión de estudios porque ya para la siguiente semana son los exámenes y también tenemos que descansar al menos un día, entonces nos veremos en el lugar de siempre – pregunto Kitamura

Está bien por mí no hay problema y por ti Taiga – dije

Yo no tengo ningún problema de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer – contesto

Entonces está decidido, yo les diré a Haruta, Noto y Kihara para que no falten – dijo mientras sonreía

Esa misma noche ya nos encontrábamos en el restaurante, cuando Kitamura nos avisó que no podía ir, por unos asuntos que tenía, Haruta, Noto y Kihara también faltaron, entonces solo estábamos Taiga y yo, aunque por mi yo estaba más a gusto estar solo con Taiga.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Le pregunte - ¿quieres estudiar? O ¿quieres ir a otro lado?

Pues podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, no tengo tantos ánimos de estudiar de todos modos – contesto

Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha – levantándome para salir de ahí

Estuvimos caminando, mientras Taiga iba sonriendo por la luces de navidad que adornaban los lugares yo la iba observando, cuando de repente se para enfrente de mí y con una sonrisa dijo – por lo visto a ti también te gusta mucho la navidad

Eh! Porque dices eso – dije

Pues desde hace rato has estado sonriendo mucho – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

No es por eso, sino porque me siento tranquilo estando así los dos – conteste y luego me puse a pensar – sería bueno que siempre pudiéramos estar así, realmente se ve muy linda cuando ella sonríe así

Seguimos caminando hasta un parque cercano, no era muy grande en realidad era muy pequeño no había nadie y decidimos sentarnos ahí un rato para descansar; ya que nos habíamos estado un rato en silencio le dije a Taiga.

Taiga, dime no te molesta que Noto trate de juntarte con Kitamura, ¿quiero saber qué piensas tú de eso? – le dije mientras miraba el cielo

No es que me moleste, simplemente ya entendí que la persona que ama Kitamura-kun no soy yo y ellos solo quieren que él pueda ser feliz olvidándose de la presidenta, por esa misma razón creo que no sea bueno que ellos estén haciendo eso, cuando Kitamura esté listo en conseguir un nuevo amor, yo lo estaré apoyando, así que por el momento solo quiero ser una amiga de Kitamura-kun yo con eso soy feliz – contesto

Después de haberme dicho eso nos fuimos a casa, ya cuando me encontraba en mi futon me puse a pensar en lo que Taiga me había dicho unas horas antes, me sentía más tranquilo porque ya sabía que pensaba ella sobre lo que estaba haciendo Noto y que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, esa noche pude dormir tranquilo y tuve un sueño donde estaba en la fiesta de navidad con Taiga sonriendo como esa noche y con todos felices.


	3. capitulo 3

La semana de exámenes había comenzado y así como había comenzado termino en menos de lo que esperábamos, en todos esos días Taiga y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para repasar un día antes de cada examen solo nosotros dos, así yo me sentía más a gusto estar a solas con ella durante ese tiempo realmente no pensé mucho en Kushieda hasta el último día de examen.

Ryuuji tienes que invitar a Minorin a la fiesta, para que después de eso te le declares – me dijo Taiga – recuerda ya no tienes que huir tienes que enfrentar tus sentimientos.

Ya no estoy del todo seguro Taiga, no creo que sea el momento indicado para declararme, lo único que quiero es que todos pasemos un momento feliz – conteste – no es que este huyendo, simplemente en cómo ha estado actuando Kushieda tal vez tenga otras cosas en la cabeza y lo mejor para ella solo sería que se divierta y se olvide por un momento de sus problemas

Bueno al menos invítala aun cuando no le digas tus sentimientos – dijo ella

Está bien, tenía pensado hacer eso, no tienes de que preocuparte – conteste mientras nos dirigíamos al gimnasio para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta.

Todo el mundo estuvo ayudando a adornar el gimnasio para la fiesta y Kawashima había conseguido un árbol de navidad que le había donado para la fiesta y nos estábamos encargando de armarlo, todo el mundo se está divirtiendo mientras hacen los arreglos ya se puede sentir la felicidad de la navidad. Después de un rato ya que habíamos acabado de armar el árbol y adornar todo Taiga se acercó a Kitamura.

Kitamura-kun porque no ponemos esta estrella arriba del árbol – dijo mientras le extendía su mano para entregarle la estrella

Estas segura Aisaka se ve muy costosa – contesto mientras observaba la estrella – realmente es muy bonita

Es mi favorita, pero mi árbol es demasiado pequeño y no lo puedo poner en el así que es un desperdicio que se quede y no tengo ningún problema para que lo pongan en el árbol – le dijo ella

Está bien Aisaka si es lo que tu deseas, entonces la pondré ya – dijo mientras los demás pasaban una escalera para colocar la estrella

Después de eso se apagaron las luces y se cerraron las cortinas para prender la iluminación para ver cómo había quedado todo nuestro esfuerzo, cuando se encendieron la iluminación se veía hermoso Taiga y los demás están fascinados en cómo había quedado el gimnasio, pero esa felicidad no duro por mucho tiempo porque de una ventana del gimnasio entro una pelota que golpeo el árbol haciendo que este se callera la estrella de Taiga había quedado destrozada todos quedaron impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del gimnasio y se escuchó una voz la cual le pertenecía a Kushieda.

Lo siento alguien salió herido – dijo ella cuando estaba entrando al gimnasio – de verdad lo siento permítame arreglar todo – dijo cuando vio lo que la pelota había ocasionado

Sus compañeras de equipo también se habían ofrecido para ayudarla aunque ella al principio les había dicho que no, pero al final accedió, Kushieda esta tratando de arreglar la estrella cuando Taiga se le acerco

No te preocupes Minorin, sino se puede arreglar no hay problema – Taiga decía eso para que Kushieda se sintiera mejor

Déjame tratar de arreglarlo, aun si es inútil déjame por favor – decía eso mientras lloraba

Está bien, pero al menos deja que Ryuuji te ayude – le dijo

No, yo tengo que hacer esto sola fue mi culpa – le respondió

Yo no hice caso y me acerque a tratar de reparar la estrella

No me estés ayudando Takasu-kun yo puedo hacer esto solo no tienes de que preocuparte – Kushieda me dijo

No te estoy ayudando, yo lo estoy haciendo porque este es algo importante de Taiga y solo quiero tratar de arreglarlo, eso es todo – conteste

Kushieda se quedó en silencio un rato y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras empezó a llamarme – Takasu-kun

¿Qué paso? – conteste

Takasu-kun, Takasu-kun – decía mientras contenía sus lágrimas

Aquí estoy – le dije – mira de alguna manera esto se está arreglando no va a quedar como nuevo pero aun así va a seguir brillando – dije mientras le mostraba como iba quedando la estrella

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Kushieda, mmm sé que tal vez piense que no debes ir a la fiesta por haber perdido el partido, pero yo pienso que está mal, yo quisiera que vinieras a la fiesta para que así te puedas relajar, no creo que las de tu equipo piensen que estaría mal que vinieras, creo que hasta se pondrían felices al ver que tú también te estas divirtiendo aun a pesar de esa derrota, así por favor ven la fiesta – dije

No lo sé, no creo porque mira eh arruinado todo el esfuerzo de los demás y eh roto la estrella de Taiga no creo que merezca venir – contesto

Taiga, no está molesta ella también quiere que vengas a la fiesta para divertimos todos y crear un hermoso recuerdo todos juntos así que por favor ven a la fiesta, te estaremos esperando – le dije

No lo sé – solo contesto eso mientras se levantaba porque ya habíamos terminado de arreglar la estrella y se iba yendo

Tienes que venir te estaremos esperando – le dije en la puerta del gimnasio

Después de eso ya todos habían terminado de arreglar todo Kitamura nos reunió a todos para anunciar algo

Bueno chicos, los preparativos están listos la fiesta es mañana a la 5 pm y terminara a las 10 pm no se les olvide venir bien vestido y en parejas, bueno entonces hasta mañana y con eso todos se dirigieron a sus casa al igual que Taiga y yo para prepararnos para la fiesta de navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era el día de la fiesta fui al departamento de Taiga a despertarla para que desayunara con nosotros.

Minorin ya te dije que tienes que venir a la fiesta Ryuuji y yo t estaremos esperando será divertido, recuerda que él te invito no puedes rechazarlo – decía Taiga por el teléfono hablando con Kushieda.

Taiga no se no estoy muy segura – contesto ella

Por favor hazlo por mí y por… - estaba diciendo Taiga cuando yo entro en su habitación

Taiga no piensas levantarte ya te eh preparado el desayuno Yasuko está esperándote para que desayunemos juntos – dije mientras entraba

Ah Ryuuji, ahorita voy – dijo algo molesta

Taiga mejor hablamos después al parecer estas ocupada no quiero molestarte – dijo Kushieda

Ah está bien, pero que no se te olvide que tienes que ir a la fiesta te estaremos esperando – contesto ella

Está bien iré un rato nos vemos al rato bye, bye – se despidió

Ryuuji adelántate ahorita voy a tu casa – me dijo

Está bien pero no te tardes – conteste

No te preocupes en unos 5 minutos ya estoy haya con ustedes – dijo Taiga

Yo me regrese a mi casa, Taiga llego a los 5 minutos de que había llegado y traía dos obsequios

Ten Ryuuji este es un presente de mi parte ábrelo – me dijo Taiga mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Gracias, pero no tenías que darme nada – conteste

Tu solo ábrelo – contesto algo molesta

Cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que era un traje negro con una camisa manga larga color vino

Ah Taiga en serio me puedo quedar con esto – le dije algo sorprendido

Si no te preocupes eran de ese viejo, pero las dejo en mi casa – contesto

Ah tienes sus iniciales aquí – le dije

Solo quítaselas y ya no hay problema o si – ya molesta

Tú quieres que borre la evidencia verdad – dije mientras empezaba a quitar la iniciales que se encontraban bordadas adentro del saco

Después de que termine de hacer eso nos pusimos a desayunar, al terminar Taiga se regresó a su departamento porque se tenía que alistar para la fiesta. Ya eran las 4:30 cuando Taiga llego a mi casa me sorprendí cuando la vi traía puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes, con guantes largos negros, su cabello está recogido y venia maquillada no era mucho su maquillaje pero con lo que se había puesto se veía realmente hermosa me quede congelado por un tiempo mientras la contemplaba.

No me vas a decir cómo me veo – Taiga corto el silencio que había

Te ves realmente hermosa Taiga – dije algo sonrojado

Gracias, tú también te ves bien con el traje puesto – me dijo ella también sonrojada

En serio no veo extraño con el puesto – dije algo apenado

No realmente te ves bien – diciéndome con una sonrisa

Al verla sonreír me sentí tranquilo, y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que Yasuko entro a la habitación.

Taiga-chan te ves realmente linda con ese vestido – decía mientras abrazaba a Taiga

Gracias Ya-chan – dijo apenada

Ryuu-chan ten esto – me dijo mientras me entregaba un reloj

Esto era de mi padre – le pregunte

No era de tu abuelo cuando hui de la casa me traje algunas cosa de valor – contesto ella

Ah está bien – decía mientras me lo ponía

Taiga-chan te voy a poner un poco de perfume – dijo Yasuko

Está bien – solo contesto eso

Este perfume hará que Taiga-chan huela bien su olor no es muy fuerte pero por eso es perfecto para ti – decía mientras le aplicaba un poco de perfume en su cuello

Bueno Taiga es hora de irnos ya – dije

Está bien Ya-chan regresamos más tarde – le dijo Taiga

Tenga cuidado – nos dijo

Lo tendremos no te preocupes – conteste

Nos dirigimos a la escuela cuando llegamos ya habían varios alumnos en la entrada del gimnasio

Sí que vinieron muchas personas – comento Taiga

Si – dije – aunque hace un poco de frio

Si me estoy muriendo de frio ya quiero entrar – mientras sobaba sus manos

Ten mi bufanda para que no tengas tanto frio – dije mientras le entregaba la bufanda

Gracias – contesto algo sonrojada

Te ayudo a ponerla - pregunte sonrojado

Eso sería de mucha ayuda – me dijo mientras se ponía delante de mí para ponerle la bufanda

Mientras estaba poniéndole la bufanda me quede observando su nuca, antes no la había visto y ahora se me hace linda, sabía que Taiga era pequeña y parecía una muñeca pero ahora viéndola así realmente me doy cuenta de lo frágil y hermosa que se ve ella, estaba pensando eso cuando de pronto llega Kushieda

Hola Taiga y Takasu-kun – decía de manera alegre

Ah hola Kushieda – dije mientras salía del trance de ver a Taiga

Minorin que bueno que te animaras a venir – Taiga comento

Bueno hay que entrar de una vez – les dije


	5. Capitulo 5

Ya en la fiesta Kitamura solo estaba vestido con pantalones de Santa Claus con tirantes sin playera, la fiesta empezó animada estuvimos un rato platicando cuando de repente me di cuenta que Taiga no estaba a mi lado.

Kushieda no sabes donde esta Taiga – pregunte

Mmm, pues no la eh visto desde hace rato – contesto

Cuando de repente las cortinas del escenario empezaron a levantarse y me di cuenta que Taiga estaba parada ahí junto con Kawashima.

Que hará Taiga con Kawashima – comente

No sé – solo se limitó a contestar Kushieda

En ese momento Taiga empezó a cantar junto con Kawashima

Lo que me preguntaba en ese momento cuando fue que Taiga y Kawashima se habían visto para ensayar esa canción, sin que ella pelearan, a la vez me sorprendía de al verla cantar se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil recordándome a una muñeca, Taiga cantaba muy bien y se veía que está disfrutando cantar. Me quede observándola todo el tiempo que duro la canción no podía dejar de verla, mejor dicho no quería dejar de verla. Después de que termino la canción me puse a buscarla y la única que encuentro es a Kawashima.

Kawashima donde esta Taiga no la encuentro por ningún lado – preguntándole

Ah ella después de cantar se fue a su casa – contesto

¿Cómo? – pregunte

Pues ya te dije ya se fue a su casa – contesto molesta – no sé porque se habrá ido pero a lo mejor tenga tú la culpa de eso

Eh! Porque yo tendría la culpa – respondí algo irritado

Pues que más quería que ella se quedara mientras tu estas con Minori – dijo molesta

Pero si ella me dijo que la invitara – dije

En eso llega Kushieda a donde estábamos nosotros

Takasu-kun no has visto a Taiga no la eh visto desde que termino de cantar – me pregunto

Ella ya se fue a su casa – dije estando algo deprimido

Y entonces que harás ahora – dijo Kawashima

Pues eso es obvio iré por ella, no la puedo dejar sola en estos momentos – dije decidido a irme

Lo vas a acompañar Minori a la casa de Taiga – dijo en un tono burlón

No lo sé, tal vez no sea buena idea – contesto – tal vez ella quiera estar sola

Pues no importa si ella quiera estar sola yo de todos modos iré donde esta – dije – este día es para que no se la pase sola sino con nosotros

Bueno entonces me voy yendo – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida

Por cualquier cosa nos llamas – dijo Kushieda

Si no se preocupen – conteste

Mientras iba corriendo por la calle me encontré con un tipo disfrazado de un oso con ropa de Santa Claus, le pedí que me lo prestara y el accedió yo le deje el traje que traía. Después de eso me fui directo a casa, cuando llegue vi que el apartamento de Taiga se encontraba a oscuras entonces decidí entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Antes de eso Taiga se encontraba sentada en el sillón enfrente de una mesita con un árbol de cristal que tenía una vela encendida que hacía que se viera bonita

Ah~ no llega Santa, tal vez no funcione que sea niña buena sola en este mes – dijo algo desanimada mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a si misma – en este instante Ryuuji tal vez este con Minorin pasándosela bien en el baile, se nota que a ella le gusta Ryuuji y el obviamente la quiere entonces sus sentimientos son mutuos.

Ella se quedó unos minutos viendo el arbolito

Eh estado mucho tiempo sola, pero ahora realmente se siente más solitario que antes, tengo que acostumbrarme a estar sola de ahora en adelante estaré así siempre – dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y se quedaba dormida

Mientras que un oso estaba tratando de no caerse al tratar de entrar por la venta de la habitación de Taiga, al ver que no podía decidió tocar la ventana eso hizo que Taiga se despertara

Que fue ese ruido, parece que viene de mi habitación – decía mientras agarraba su espada de madera y se dirigía así ella

Se sorprendió al ver en la ventana un oso, pero aun así decidió abrir la ventana y lo ayudo a entrar al cuarto

Eres realmente Santa – pregunto

El oso solo asintió con la cabeza

Realmente viniste a verme, que alegría ven por aquí quiero enseñarte algo – mientras lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a la sala

Ya estando en la sala le enseño su árbol de navidad

Qué opinas de mi árbol – pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara que hacía que se viera hermosa

El oso levanto su mano y con el dedo pulgar le indico que estaba bien

Lo sabía, que bueno que te gusto – decía mientras se aventaba hacia el oso

El oso empezó a dar vueltas mientras la abrazaba

Mientras que Taiga pensaba que era bueno que no se encontrara sola, que Santa realmente había ido a verla a ella

Después de un rato el oso se calló y Taiga le quito la cabeza mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el

Y dime Ryuuji donde conseguiste este disfraz – dijo con una sonrisa

Devuélvemela, no tienes por qué quitármela – dijo algo molesto

Dime donde lo conseguiste – volvió a preguntar

Se lo cambie a un tipo que estaba en la calle, pero no te preocupes me devolverá el traje – contesto

Y por qué viniste, se supone que me fui para que tú pasaras tiempo a solas con Minorin – dijo algo molesta

Es que yo quería estar contigo, no quería dejarte sola – conteste mientras me sonrojaba

No tenías que preocuparte por mi yo voy a estar bien aunque este sola – dijo mientras también se sonrojaba

Pero yo no quiero eso, quiero que tu estés a mi lado – le dije mirándolas a los ojos

Tu solo tienes que pensar en estos momentos en Minorin y no en mi – dijo – ella tal vez vuelve a malinterpretar nuestra relación

No importa que lo malinterprete – dije acercándome a su cara – solo quiero estar a tu lado

Pe...pe… - empezó a tartamudear porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba al tenerme tan cerca de su rostro y al mismo tiempo se empezaba a acercar

Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su apartamento


	6. Chapter 6

Lo único que está pensando en ese instante era porque tenían que molestar en ese momento que me encuentro con Taiga.

Taiga estas en casa – se escuchaba la voz de Kushieda.

En ese instante Taiga se separa de mí para ir a la puerta al escuchar la voz de Kushieda, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no se encontraba sola si no venía acompañada de Kitamura. Después de eso Taiga los invito a entrar.

Aisaka porque te fuiste de la fiesta – pregunto Kitamura.

Pues es que – decía Taiga cuando yo la interrumpí.

Taiga quería esperar a que viniera Santa Claus – dije.

Entonces por eso estas vestido de oso Santa Claus – hablo Kushieda.

Pues si no quería que Taiga se quedara esperándolo y que no apareciera por eso yo me disfrace – dije mientras miraba a Taiga.

Ryuuji – solamente me dijo eso mientras se sonrojaba.

Pues ahora que ya vino Santa Claus, porque no celebramos ahora nosotros cuatros – dijo Kitamura.

A mí me parece una buena idea, pero no sé si ustedes están también de acuerdo – hablo Kushieda.

Pues por mi está bien – contesto Taiga.

Pues si Taiga está de acuerdo por mi está bien entonces – conteste.

Entonces hay que comprar refrescos y comida – dijo Kitamura – ¿Quién me quiere acompañar a comprar?

Porque no vas Takasu-kun yo me quedo con Taiga – dijo Kushieda.

Si no te preocupes por nosotras Ryuuji estaremos bien – decía Taiga.

Está bien, pero creo que será mejor que me cambie no quiero ir vestido de oso – dije.

Entonces vamos a tu casa primero – decía Kitamura.

Al llegar a mi casa me puse un pantalón y una playera las primera que encontré, después de eso nos fuimos a la tienda el transcurso de ida nos fuimos en silencio, pero de regreso Kitamura me hizo una pregunta.

Takasu-kun te puedo preguntar algo personal – me dijo.

Claro, pero que es lo que quieres saber – le conteste.

Quería saber qué es lo que realmente por Aisaka – me pregunto mientras se paraba y me miraba directo a los ojos.

Pues como te lo puedo decir – dime mientras dudaba que responder.

Me imagino que la quieres, pero la ves como algo más o simplemente como una amiga, quisiera que me contestaras con la verdad – dijo serio.

Pues si la quiero yo no quiero dejarla sola nunca pero no sé si esto que siento es algo mas – le conteste.

Quisiera que dejaras en claro lo que realmente sientes por ella, porque si no lo haces tal vez salga herido uno de los dos y no me gustaría ver eso – dijo mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

Yo lo que menos quiero es herirla, pero ahora estoy algo confundido – conteste mientras también miraba el cielo.

Pero algo te quería dejar en claro, ya sé que no tengo derecho a decir eso pero aun siento algo por Aisaka y pienso hacer que ella se enamore de mí de nuevo – me dijo.

Pero y lo que sientes por Kanou-senpai, que paso con eso ya lo olvidaste tan rápido dime – le pregunte.

Ella me sigue gustando, pero también Aisaka, ella me apoyo a su manera cuando la presidente me rechazo tal vez no se me consoló o trato de animar porque sentía que no podía permanecer a mi lado, pero lo que hizo fue algo que me ayudo a seguir adelante – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Yo me quede un rato más parado tratando de comprender bien lo que me acaba de decir Kitamura, no quería creer lo que me acaba de decir en ese instante sentí un dolor en el pecho cuando Kitamura dio media vuelta y dijo.

Así que no te voy a dejar tan fácil a Aisaka voy a luchar por su amor – dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo no le conteste nada realmente no sabía que contestarle así que nos fuimos de regreso al apartamento de Taiga y de nuevo el silencio reino entre nosotros dos.

En el apartamento de Taiga mientras nosotros no estábamos Kushieda y Taiga también tenían una charla similar a la de nosotros.

Taiga dime a ti te gusta Kitamura-kun - me pregunto seria.

Porque preguntas eso Minorinnn – dije algo sonrojada.

Es que los de grupo están tratando de juntarlos y pues quería saber si te gusta Kitamura-kun o Takasu-kun – pregunto.

Porque piensas que me gusta Ryuuji – le pregunte con vergüenza.

Porque tu siempre dices que él te ayuda cuando más lo necesitas aunque sea por algo que sea pequeño el siempre está contigo y pues es posible que te guste – pregunto.

A Ryuuji si lo quiero, pero no de la manera de la que tú crees él ya tiene a alguien quien quiere – dije algo deprimida.

Yo no me había dado cuenta que expresión puse cuando dije eso pero Minorin si y cuando iba a decirme algo Ryuuji y Kitamura-kun regresaron.

Después de eso nosotros nos quedamos hasta tarde comiendo y viendo películas ya después de media noche Minorin y Kitamura-kun se fueron a sus casas y Ryuuji y nos quedamos un rato más en mi apartamento viendo películas después de las 2 de la mañana nos quedamos dormidos los dos juntos yo estaba acostada de lado y Ryuuji me estaba abrazando de la cintura así nos quedamos hasta que yo me levante después de unas horas y me quede observando a Ryuuji dormir.

Ryuuji gracias por estar conmigo y no dejarme sola el día de hoy, no quisiera que te fueras de mi lado – dije susurrando mientras acariciaba su cabello y le di un beso en su frente mientras susurraba – te quiero mucho – después de eso me quede dormida abrazando a Ryuuji.


End file.
